Scream 5
by Dalekathome
Summary: Jill is dead, Kirby is dead, everybody is dead. Dewey and Gale have children who have their own agenda and Ghostface is attacking once again. There is an alternate opening with a brand new character. I will have the alternate opening revealed as soon as I finish publishing this story.
1. Reinventing the clique

Scream 5

Characters

Leila- A sweet girl who loves watching scary movies with her friend Alex.

Alex - Leila's friend. She is really sweet and understanding. She cares for Leila.

Sidney- Survivor of all four Ghostface attacks. She tries to live a normal life, but things lead one way to another to stop her

Gale- Mother of two and struggling writer. Is getting over her old life and trying to get a different job while being a mom, wife, and solve the mystery of the Ghostface disappearances

Dewey- The Sheriff of Woodsboro and tries to protect his children from getting involved as well as Gale but she does so anyway. Dewey tries to help but gets in the way and is demoted to deputy so he tries to make his way back to the top

Tatum- Gale and Dewey's daughter. She is smart, cute, and charming and is the happy type of girl and can be a bit stubborn and hates secrets so when there is a new Ghostface out there, she wants in and she has a secret with something to do with Ghostface

Neena- Gale and Dewey's other daughter who is just a baby and Gale tries to protect her from everybody

Reporter- A reporter which states information

Cory- A kid who has known Sidney ever since college and likes to pull pranks on Sidney

Reno- Friend of Lindsey, Has a sad background

Maribel- The big cheese, wants to have fame and glory so she has a plan to get some

Lindsey- The friend who is a victim of multiple attacks

Jay- A little friend who tries to have things go normally

Sandy- The friends of Maribel usually follows her around

Maureen Prescott- Sidney's dead mother killed by Billy Loomis and Stu Macher

Tina- Tatum's friend, has a mysterious background and full of questions

Mother #1 and #2- Bickering for the protection of their "children"

Forensics Guy- A forensics guy who uncovers something that changes horror movies.

Scream 5

Act 1

Scene 1: Leila is sitting at home and watching tv. Phone rings and Leila answers it

Leila: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello. Who is this? Wait, I must have the wrong number, I'm sorry. Anyway, now that I've got you on the phone lets talk.

Leila: Ummm no thanks. Who is this?

Ghostface: What are you watching?

Leila: Nothing. Just some scary movie. Who are you?

Ghostface: That sounds like FUN!

Leila: Wait who told you I was watching a movie?

Ghostface: No one. I just heard the tv on.

Leila: I'm nowhere near the tv. I'm hanging up now.

Ghostface: Don't hang up on me. I will cut you into a million pieces.

Leila hangs up the phone

Leila returns and continues to watch tv when a knock on the door. Leila answers it but no ones there. The movie ends

Leila goes upstairs to her bed and goes on the computer. She goes on Facebook and gets off soon. She goes to her bed. She hears a noise and looks downstairs. She sees nothing and heads back to her bed. She closes the door and gets on the bed. She gets a phone call. She answers tentatively.

Leila: Hello?

Alex: Hey babe! I'm coming over so we can watch some films. I'm bringing Stab and Wrong Turn. I know, it's a horrible movie, but I want to watch it.

Leila: Yeah, that's fine. Hurry. Some creep just called me. That's not the worst part.

Alex. What is?

Leila: He threatened to kill me. Then there was a knock at the door. I answered but nobody was there. Do you think it was him? Do you think I will die because I answered the door? I'm really freaking out here.

Alex: It was probably nothing. Whoa-

The phone hangs up. Leila curls up and holds on a toy cat. She hears a noise underneath the bed. She slowly looks underneath and Ghostface is there. Leila screams and Ghostface drags Leila underneath. Scene cuts to Alex. She is looking for her phone. She is on the front lawn of the house. She is holding multiple films and she grabs her phone. She tries to enter the home but the door is locked. She is about to knock but changes her her mind she goes to the back and enters the house. The scene cuts back to the bedroom. Leila grabs a pipe and hits Ghostface. She crawls out her clothes ripped and a stab wound in her shoulder. She runs to the stairs with Ghostface following her. She locks herself in a bedroom. Ghostface breaks in and finds room empty and looks around and Leila hits him with a pipe and runs downstairs but trips and falls and hurts herself and tries to crawl to safety. Alex comes in and sees this. She tries to help Leila when Ghostface comes in front of her. Ghostface stabs Leila multiple times and throws her across the room. Alex backs up and throws several dvds at the killer. She runs to the kitchen and quickly grabs a knife. She attempts to stab Ghostface but fails. She runs but Ghostface grabs her by the hair and drags her around. Alex screams and claws but is unsuccessful. Ghostface brings out knife and stabs Alex. Alex screams and falls to the ground. Ghostface stabs her numerous times and Alex is lifeless. Ghostface tosses her body where Leila is. Suddenly Alex comes back to life unknown to Ghostface (she was faking her death). She gets up and dials 911.

911: 911, what is your emergency?

Alex: Please. My name is Alexandra Salmon, and someone is trying to kill me. He killed my friend Leila Surrana. Please, help me! I am at 14607-

The phone is cut off. She sees Ghostface outside cutting cables. Alex looks around and locks herself in a bathroom. She is very noisy and grabs some Lysol. She hides under the sink. Ghostface breaks in and looks around. He opens the under the sink door and Alex sprays Ghostface's face. She crawls out and hits Ghostface. She crawls around due to her wounds. She crawls out the door and into her car. She locks it and Ghostface attacks. He breaks the glass and grabs Alex and pulls her out of the car and drags her into the house. He closes the door and screaming is heard and blood seeps out of the crack from under the door. Title sequence. 5cream.


	2. Sidney's Visit

Scene 2: Sidney at home listening to news and taking care of puppies her dog gave birth to when theres a knock on the door

Sidney: Hello? Is anybody there? HELLLOOOO?

Ghostface: Remember me? What's your favorite scary movie Sidney? Is it Stab?

Sidney: I know it's you Cory. Get out now or I will call the cops on you

Cory: Ohhh come on Sidney.

Grumbles and walks away

Sidney looks at puppies and counts them and realizes one of them is gone. She looks around to see she left the door open and assumes the pup left the house. She heads outside and looks around when she sees police cars driving by her street. She tries to ignore them and finds the pup digging in the ground. She picks the puppy up and takes it inside and turns on the news

Reporter: A disappearance of two teenage kids who disappeared at night. That's scary and with Halloween coming soon, this may cause more and more kids to wear Ghostface costumes which parents are never supportive of. Let's talk to some kids.

McKinley: Ummm well I kinda like the Stab films. But my dad says its garbage and its no good but I'm a fan as I just said. I have the costume and everything which I'll be in for halloween.

Reporter: Well thank you. Well as you can see these whole Stab films may be a bad influence on some discernible way.

Sidney turns off tv and calls Dewey

Sidney: Dewey its starting again.

Dewey: What? Who is this? Sidney, is that you? Sid-

Sidney: Its starting again Dewey I know it is. I can tell after every time this happens.

Dewey: Its probably just kids. Its halloween, people get hyped up do strange things

Sidney: No Dewey listen to me-

Neena: WAAAWAAAAA

Dewey: I've got to go. Neena's crying again and Gale is sleeping. I've got to go. Its all under control. I promise- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Neena.

*Hangs up phone*

_I promise. I promise_ is echoed in Sidney's head. Sidney turns around and closes the door and latches it and turns around and walks out of sight

Scene 3- At a high school

Reno- I am so excited for halloween. I'm going to be Ghostface. But that new Ghostface disappearance sure is scary. I wonder...

Jay- Its sad. Imagine if you were Leila

Reno- Forget it. You're no fun.

Jay- FUN? FUN? You think this is fun?

Reno- Ok Ok just chill. This isn't fun okay. Its depressing. *mutters* whatever.

Ghostface is seen running behind a tree and brings out a knife and puts it back

Maribel and Sandy come walking out of school laughing and looks at reno and talks to them

Maribel: I just finished pre Calc. I am so smart.

Jay- Hey-

Sandy pushes Jay

Sandy: The lady was talking. Now let her finish.

Maribel: Thank you. Now I'm going to Stanford. Where are you going? The International School of Clowns and Dorks? !

Maribel and Sandy walk away while Ghostface watches them and turns away

Scene 4- Later that day

Reno- My boyfriend just dumped me. *cries* He says he has "other ideas for relationships" What does that even mean?

Lindsey: Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I'm going to wash up and we'll go out and have a laugh. Okay?

Reno: *cries and whimpers* ok

Lindsey leaves

Reno looks around and phone rings. Reno lets it ring two times before answering it

Reno: Hello? This is the Lake's resident. Ummmmm I guess I can take a message.

Ghostface: No that's okay. I'll just talk to you.

Reno: Who is this?

Ghostface: Think of me as you're friend. Were talking and chilling out.

Reno: What? Look I'm just here to take a message ok? Unless you have something to say I'm hanging up.

Ghostface: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you want to know what happened to your friend Lindsey?

Reno: How do you know her name? Who is this. I'm hanging up now.

Ghostface: If you don't want to die don't-

Hangs up phone

Reno: Lindsey. Where are you? Hello?

Looks in kitchen when Ghostface comes out and attacks Reno nearly stabbing her. Reno hits Ghostface in the head and attempts to run but Ghostface swipes Reno's feet bringing her to the ground. Reno kicks Ghostface in the head and attempts to crawl away when Ghostface gets up and walks over Reno and Reno takes her phone out and calls Lindsey

The scene cuts to Lindsey coming downstairs and looking around

Lindsey: Reno I'm ready. Reno? Where are you. Hello? Reno... You're freaking me out.

Lindsey finds a ghostface mask on the coffee table and looks around once more before calling out to Reno one more time

Scene fades away

Reporter: A new student has disappeared altogether making this the third victim of the Ghostface disappearances. Each place left with a ghostface mask.

Different Reporter: Yes. That sure is scary and-

TV is turned off

Ghostface is seen inside a home stalking a unseen character and Ghostface runs upstairs takes out knife and goes into bedroom and closes door waiting for a new victim

Scene 5- Sidney visits Gale and Dewey

Gale: Sidney get out of my house right NOW.

Sidney: Gale, whats wrong with you?

Gale: What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I have to take care of two children and you're visiting me talking about it starting again? NO. It's not starting again. That ended 8 years ago. It's over.

Tatum: MOM. Stop yelling. I'm watching TV.

Gale: Sorry. Aunt Sidney is here and she's leaving.

Sidney: Ok. I'm leaving. If just know that he's back.

Sidney leaves and Gale visits Tatum

Gale: What are you watching?

Tatum: Stab 7. They are so stupid. But it's cool they brought back Randy.

Gale: OHH. Randy. You know he was my friend before he died

Tatum: Whatever. I'm watching TV.

Gale: Ok. Sorry. *pause* I'll leave then.

Gale leaves and when Gale leaves Tatum rushes to the phone and calls Tina

Tatum: Tina. WE have to go right now. My mom thinks I'm watching TV. We have to go now.

Tina: Ok Ok I'll be right there. I'm going to -

Tatum: No I'll walk. I'm going to make Neena cry for a distraction.

Tatum walks off screen and Neena is heard crying

Then the phone rings and rings before being cut up in the middle of a ring and screen becomes black


	3. The Call

Act 2

Scene 1- Sidney is at home when a phone rings and she answers it

Sidney: Hello?

Ghostface: Sidney? It's so nice to hear you again. How do you like the prequel I set up for you? It's like a comic book right? This will be _spectacular_. The fireworks are going to explode and the world will be on fire.

Sidney: What are you talking about? This isn't a a comic book.

Ghostface: Oh no. I've got plans for your friends. They will light up in a ball of flame.

Sidney: Where are the people you kidnapped? Where are they?

Ghostface: Who cares? What you should be asking is who's my next victim? The one who is here.

Sidney: _The one who is here_? What does that mean? Look stop this right now!

Ghostface: Have fun and don't worry. There is nothing you can do to stop me.

Hangs up phone

Sidney calls Dewey

Sidney: He called me Dewey. He called me. He said his next victim will be the one who is here.

Dewey: Sid, are you sure?

Sidney: Yes Dewey. Someones life is in jeopardy.

Dewey: Ok. Ok. I'll come-

Line goes dead

Sidney: Hello? Hello? Gosh. This is a movie clique. Next thing the power will go out. And then I get killed.

The lights come on Ghostface is seen behind Sidney and takes out a knife. Sidney goes into the kitchen and gets out handcuffs. She heads towards the door and Ghostface jumps her. Sidney falls to the ground and manages to kick Ghostface and Sidney runs toward the door and is about to open the door when Ghostface grabs her and throws her down. Sidney grabs Ghostface's foot and pushes it away and she gets up and runs upstairs and Ghostface follows Sidney but she runs into her bedroom. Ghostface goes into her bedroom and Sidney jumps him and hand cuffs him to her bed pole and she runs outside and into the street when she realizes she needs her phone and heads back inside and finds the phone when Ghostface jumps her again and brings out a knife which Sidney rolls away and kicks Ghostface when she runs outside when she trips and is knocked unconscious. Ghostface starts to come but Sidney's dog bites him and the neighbors start coming outside and Ghostface runs away.

Scene 2- Scene then cuts to police coming and Sidney answering some questions. Gale and Dewey drive up and Gale is crying and Dewey is reassuring her.

Gale: *crying and whimpering* T-tt-a-a-tum-m i-ss gg-oo-ne. Sh-ee's mis-ss-in-ing.

Sidney: I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?

Gale: I believe you nn-oow. I ww-an-ntt tt-oo help

Dewey: I've got to go check the house. Sidney are you all right?

Sidney: Yeah, just a little *pause* shaken up. I have a question, did they find anyone hand cuffed in my bedroom, or any handcuffs?

Dewey: No, No handcuffs either. No one at all.

Sidney: That's weird. I handcuffed Ghostface but he must have escaped.

Gale: He must have.

Sidney: Where's Neena?

Dewey: We left her with my mother.

Lindsey comes outside of her home and investigates what's happening

Lindsey: What's happening?

Dewey: This is an official crime scene, please step away.

Lindsey: Is that Sidney Prescott? Why is the police out here? Has there been another attack?

Dewey: This is not public information.

Lindsey: I've been attacked. Well not me me. But my friend was attacked and he's missing.

Dewey: I'm aware of that and Sidney cannot talk right now.

Sidney: Let her talk.

Dewey: Ok you can talk but only five minutes.

Lindsey: Thanks, Sidney I have to know, has this ever happened to you? I mean the kidnappings and not killings?

Sidney: No, the killer always killed.

Lindsey: Do you know what's going to happen next? What am I supposed to do?

Sidney: You'll have to wait.

Lindsey leaves

Suddenly a car comes over and two mothers comes out

Mother#1: What's happening? Did someone die? Is anyone hurt? Are they ok?

Mother#2: Is this a dangerous environment? Someone could die any second.

Mother#1: My children are not safe. I'm suing you all

Mother#2: You don't even have children.

Mother#1: I do have children.

Mother#2: You're not even married.

Mother#1: Wait a minute. Is that Sarah Prescott? She's dangerous. She's started this all. She's the one who should get sued. She's so dangerous. People start disappearing and who's at the center of it?

Mother#2: Sarah Prescott.

Mother#1: You got that right.

Mothers continue bickering and leave

Sidney: Ok... What now?


	4. The Idea

Scene 3- Tatum walking on her way to Tina's. Tatum's walking when her phone rings. She looks and sees its her mom and she ignores it. She gets a second call and it's unknown and she answers it

Tatum: Hello?

Ghostface: Who is this?

Tatum: Tatum. Who is this?

Ghostface: Think of me as your admirer. I think you're a great person.

Tatum: Whoa whoa whoa. You're pushing the limits cowboy.

Ghostface: Is that bad?

Tatum: *giggles* Do you know anything?

Ghostface: I know you're walking. Alone. (car zooms by making listening hard)

Tatum: What did you just say?

Ghostface: I know that you're speaking.

Tatum: Yeah, yeah that's what you said. Of course, I thought I heard something else.

Ghostface: Yeah, like you're waking alone.

Tatum: What? I've got to go.

Ghostface: Wait, I thought you were going to teach me some tips.

Tatum: Bye

Ghostface: Don't you even think-

hangs up phone, but phone rings again and again and again which Tatum eventually turns off. There is a rustle in a bush and Tatum jumps. She starts to run but trips. She gets up and looks around before walking again. Then Tina comes up and Tatum gets into the car with her and they drive off. Tina in the car ride gets out a knife and tries to stab Tatum sobbing that her parents are missing and she received a phone call saying to kill Tatum. Tatum grabs the knife and throws it out the window. Suddenly Tatum wakes up in Tina's car after having the nightmare and stares out the window and receives a call from Gale and she ignores it. Tatum and Tina arrive at the halloween store and picks out a ghostface costume and leaves.

Scene 4- Maribel and Sandy talking

Maribel: Gosh, all this talk 'bout Ghostface is boring.

Sandy: I heard some girl ate her hair.

Maribel: Are you even listening to me?

Sandy: Yeah, you just said "are you even listening to me."

Maribel: Gosh, you could at least tell the truth.

Sandy: I am. To prove it you just said "gosh, you could at least tell the the truth" so there!

Maribel: I was just saying how dumb this whole Ghostface thing is. I mean this whole thing has been done before. They make millions off of things like these. I bet this is all a scam from the director of Stab. All this will promote the movies.

Sandy: You're right. We should catch him in the act. How do we catch him in the act?

Maribel: Umm, I don't know.

Sandy: Maybe we could follow someone who has been a victim of Ghostface. Someone Ghostface would target. Now who could that be?

Maribel smiles

Maribel: Sidney Prescott

Maribel gets up and walks into school

Sandy follows Maribel

Scene 5- Tatum and Tina are dressed up as Ghostface and are on their way home listening to music and laughing and having fun when they find out the car has a flat tire and they stop and they can't get out of their Ghostface costumes and passing cars refuse to help them.

Tatum: No one is helping us. Call your parents.

Tina: No way, my parents think I'm studying _at home upstairs. _If they find out I'm away, I'm going to die.

Tatum: I have a feeling were going to die other ways than that.

Tina: Why don't you call your parents?

Tatum: 'cause I'm supposed to be at home. Plus my parents already know I'm not at home and I am going to triple grounded and killed twice.

Tina: Well what are we supposed to do?

Tatum: Just wait for someone to come help us.

Tina: No one's going to help us when we have Ghostface costumes on. This is all your fault. You wanted us to do this.

Tatum: This? THIS? This is what is going to get us famous.

Tina: I don't CARE anymore. This is over

Tatum: I need you. We will get so much glory.

Tina: Don't you get it? I don't want 'glory' anymore.

A car pulls over and Tina opens the door and gets in but Tatum pulls her out and Tina pushes her inside and is about to get inside when the doors close and the driver and the driver is revealed to be Ghostface and locks the door and drives away with Tina yelling for help and Tatum unable to do anything.


	5. The Confession

Act 3

Scene 1- Tina at the police station

Dewey: What were you thinking? Going out, pretending to be attacked and being the survivor? That is what Jill did, and do you know what happened to her?

Tina: Yes, you killed her

Dewey: Why Tatum? Why?

Tina: She wanted to have fame and glory, I guess.

Suddenly Tina's phone rings and Tina answers it.

Tina: Hello?

Ghostface: Well well well. If it isn't little Tina. You killed Tatum.

Tina: LIAR.

Ghostface: If you want to see Tatum alive, follow my instructions-

Tina: NO. You follow my instructions. If you don't let her go now we will find you and hunt you down until you are found. You have until 6 to let her go.

Hang up phone

Dewey: What did you do? You killed Tatum.

Tina: I did what had to be done. She is a distraction and you know it. We can't have her in our way.

Dewey: If she dies, I'm arresting you for neglect and manslaughter.

Tina: You think you can arrest me? I have layers hidden inside of me. You've seen nothing yet.

Dewey: You're not Tatum's friend anymore.

Tina: That's her decision and if you make her not see me, she will break apart from you.

Gale comes in

Gale: Dewey. Are you doing you best to find Tatum?

Dewey looks at Tina and then looks at Gale and says yes.

Ghostface can be seen outside the window and pulls out a knife and cuts himself and puts blood on the window and then leaves

Scene 2-Gale comes in the room and sees the blood and screams and Dewey comes in and sets up the crime scene

Later, forensics take blood for analyzing and Sidney is seen walking her puppies out outside and then receives a phone call from Lindsey

Lindsey: Look I have to talk to you. All this is freaking me out.

Sidney: I'm sorry I can't. Find some friends and hangout.

Lindsey: I can't. My friend is gone. Dead for all I know. Can I hang out with you. Please.

Sidney: All right. Just for a little bit.

Lindsey: Thanks! Let me go get my stuff, can I meet you at your home?

Sidney: Sure.

Lindsey goes to her car and then we then see Lindsey being held at knife point by a unseen figure who moves in one Lindsey

The scene comes back to Sidney walking when she reaches her home walks in and closes the door a and Ghostface comes out and attacks Sidney when a net hits Ghostface and he falls to the ground and Maribel and Sandy come out

Sidney: What is this?

Sandy: We caught Ghostface.

Maribel: We lured Ghostface here and we hid while you came in and Ghostface attacked you and we caught Ghostface.

Sidney: You came in my house? You nearly got me killed. How could you?

Maribel: We caught Ghostface. Now we get to have all the fame and glory.

Sidney looks back and sees the net is cut up and Ghostface is not there.

Sidney ushers everyone upstairs into her bedroom and locks the door when Ghostface comes up behind them and stabs Sandy and exits through the window. Sandy falls to the ground and attempts to crawl away when Sidney calls the police and Maribel tries to run when Sidney catches her harm and doesn't let go and police sirens are heard


	6. When A Killer Calls

Scene 3- The scene is on Jay and he is watching Stab when he receives a phone call

Jay: Hello?

Ghostface: Who is this?

Jay: Nice try Reno. Trying to scare me?

Ghostface: You got me. Sorry.

Jay: Okay, you've had your fun and stop using the Ghostface app.

Ghostface: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Jay: Why not?

Ghostface: Because I'll be having too much fun cutting you.

Jay: What are you talking about? Reno stop- *pause* Umm. I'll have to call you back. My parents just came home.

Ghostface: What are you talking about? Your at home all by yourself. And I'm on your front porch.

Jay: I got to go. I'll call the police.

Ghostface: How? Your phone is dead. The batteries are about to run out, in plus you'll be dead soon.

Jay hangs up phone and locks the door. Then Jay hears noise upstairs and runs down to the garage and hides. He hears a noise in the wine cellar and opens the door and Ghostface runs after Jay. Jay runs upstairs and in to his bedroom and locks the door just as Ghostface is about to enter. The Jay runs to the interconnecting bathroom and locks the door. Jay hear the door thumping and he runs into the attic and hides. He hears footsteps and the attic door opens and Jay hides in the corner and Ghostface comes in and Jay runs out and goes out of his bedroom and tries to get into another room which is locked and runs downstairs and gets on the patio when Ghostface comes in and Jay panics and tries to run for the front door which he can't as Ghostface manages to get in front of it and Jay runs out the back door and yells for help when Ghostface jumps on him and he brings out his knife when Jay kicks him and reaches inside of his house and locks the door and all the doors and when he looks back Ghostface is gone. Jay tries to call using the phone, but it is dead. Jay goes upstairs and into his bedroom and re-locks the door and attempts to open the window when Ghostface is seen coming out of the closet which was the same room with the attic and comes up behind Jay and brings out knife and stabs him and Jay falls down and Ghostface goes on top of him when Julia his girlfriend comes in and hits Ghostface and helps Jay up when Ghostface attacks them both and they run into the interconnecting bathrooms and locks the door which is jingling and they cry out for help when the scene cuts to black.

Scene 4- Tina receives a text saying Tatum is released an can be found at a forest area around Woodsborrow Forest. Dewey and Gale go out to find the hospital and Tina talks to a forensics guy

Tina: Did you manage to find out whose blood that is?

Forensics: That's classified.

Tina: Classified? Isn't that talk of like 200 years ago? Come on, tell me.

Forensics guy looks around and says: It's Maureen Prescott's blood. But it's fresh. Like really fresh

Tina: Maureen Prescott's still alive?

Forensics: Apparently

Tina: Who knows about this?

Forensics: Well we do, and Dewey.

Tina: How many of you are there?

Forensics: Just three of us.

Tina smiles and says: Good

Tina leaves and Forensics leave and Tina rushes to the door before it closes and slips inside and looks up the blood and deletes and and replaces the blood with Sidney's. She then leaves and exits the lab and calls someone and when she's done she throws the phone in a nearby puddle and a car comes and she gets in and she drives with an unseen figure.

Scene 5- Sidney: You are both in huge trouble when I get ahold of Dewey.

Sidney tries to call Dewey but he doesn't pick up and Sidney looks out the window and finds no Ghostface and looks back to find Maribel and Lindsey gone.

Sidney looks around and walks downstairs and finds a blood trail leading to a closet but when Sidney opens the door to find nothing. Sidney goes outside and tries to get some signal when Maribel runs outside and stops when she sees Sidney and runs back inside when Sidney starts to chase her and locks the door. Sidney enters through the back and receives a phone call from Ghostface.

Ghostface: Where is everybody?

Sidney hangs up the phone the phone rings again Sidney answers

Ghostface: Don't hang up on me. Don't you watch scary movies? The Stab films are perfect examples of this. No one is safe. Not even you. *laughs*

Sidney: Why? Why are you taking all these people? They are innocent.

Ghostface: Spare me the speech. I know what I'm doing. They'll be dead soon enough. I'll make sure of that.

Sidney hangs up and hears a noise upstairs and goes up. She finds a message saying get out and turns around and runs downstairs but the doors are locked. All the doors and window are bolted and looks around and goes to the garage and opens the garage door and starts to head out when the garage door close and Sidney looks back and sees Ghostface and leaves the garage and locks the door. Sidney runs back and tries to open the door and yells for help when she hears Lindsey screaming. Lindsey stops screaming and Sidney receives a text saying WHO'S NEXT?

Sidney calls Dewey and he answers but Ghostface speaks saying he cloned her cell phone and replaced the cloned one to her making all the numbers to him and she is unable to call 911 or anything and he hangs up. Sidney angrily hits the door and looks around.


	7. The Final Confrontation

Act 4

Scene 1- Maribel is seen hiding in a closet when she hears creaking and panicking, she runs out and is grabbed but kicks the person and runs out and tries to open the front door and runs towards the garage and opens the door. She gets hit by Sidney accidentally but Ghostface comes up and tries to stab Maribel but Sidney manages to push Maribel away and hit Ghostface with a broom. Maribel runs and tries to open the door and hears screams coming from Sidney and Maribel runs upstairs and sees Ghostface coming her way. Maribel runs upstairs and throws a box at Ghostface and runs to a window and crawls out and the scene cuts to Sidney on the floor unconscious but getting up and walking toward the stairs and calls for help this time managing to get a signal when Ghostface comes up behind her and the scene cuts to black

Scene 2- Dewey is talking to Gale and Tina calls Tatum

Tina: Are you okay? I've been worried sick

Tatum: Yeah, but I can't remember anything that happened. It's just a blur.

Tina: Okay, well be safe and make good choices next time.

Tatum: Where are you? We should hang out at my house.

Tina: I'm at your house right now. Come and see me.

Tatum: Okay, I have to go.

Tina: Okay, bye.

Tatum looks out the window and has flash back of stabbing somebody but she instantly forgets and takes a nap. Tina is revealed to be in the trunk of the car and smiling

Scene 2- Maribel is on the roof and looks through a window and sees Ghostface coming up behind Sidney and Maribel bangs on the window catching Sidney's attention and Sidney runs through a door being chased by Ghostface. Maribel tries to enter the house but the windows are locked and she sees SIdney run through the house and Ghostface behind her. Maribel manages to find a window unlocked and enters and finds Sandy running and closing the door and is crying.

Sandy: Help me. He's after me. He, he wants me.

Maribel: Are you oaky? He was chasing Sidney. I don't know what else. We have to go. Now.

Sandy: Okay, but I'm not going first.

Maribel: Fine.

Maribel opens the door and runs when right about Sandy is going to run as well, a hand grabs her and pulls her inside the room and closes the door. Maribel looks back but continues running and goes to the front door and tries to open the door when Ghostface comes out covered in blood chase Maribel and Maribel is about to be stabbed when Maribel pulls out the door and Ghostface stabs the door and Maribel pushes the door to close with Ghostface inside of it and runs to a door and goes inside to find everyone who disappeared and runs away to find Sidney covered in blood.

Maribel: It was you? You did this? Why

Sidney: I didn't. I really didn't. I'm being set up.

Maribel: Why is everyone who disappeared here then?

Sidney: I don't know. Please trust me.

Maribel: Ok. Where do we go from here?

Sidney: We start by getting out of here.

Ghostface: I don't think that's going to happen.

Maribel and Sidney turn around and find Ghostface throw a knife at Maribel who she manages to catch and throws back but Ghostface is gone. Maribel runs through the door and goes downstairs when Sidney looks around and hears the door slam and looks downstairs and sees the door open and Sidney starts to go downstairs when Ghostface closes the door and runs upstairs but changes his mind and heads downstairs and turns around a corner. Sidney returns to her room and tries to find her gun but finds the box empty. She turns around and heads toward the door and cautiously goes downstairs and heads toward the kitchen and grabs a knife when Ghostface grabs her arm making her drop it and Ghostface swings his knife and Sidney dodges and swings her purse and hits Ghostface in the head. Sandy runs downstairs and screams and tries to run when Ghostface grabs her and stabs her and throws her into the bathroom and turns around to see Sidney gone. He walks around and goes upstairs.

Scene 3- Ghostface is seen looking around before going downstairs. He calls Sidney

Ghostface: I love this game. But it will be game over for you.

Sidney: I doubt it. I have continued to defeat you over and over. I have followed to rules and guess what? I am alive.

Ghostface: I make the rules. I decided who lives and who dies. This trilogy is going to be different than the last one. All those killers were too simple, I have a new way of handling things. I don't kill. I collect. A human collection is way better because I have hostages. Did any of those Ghostfaces take hostages? I didn't think so.

Sidney: Why are you doing this? What point is all of this?

Ghostface: Revenge my darling. Revenge. If you want I will be happy to list the rules for you.

I can do anything I want

Only way to survive my collecting is to answer the phone

No running upstairs

Never say "Who's There", instant game over for you

Expect the unexpected

Do a clique you die

So what do you think? This part of the trilogy is almost over. You will see who I am and you will weep. Weep and cry to die. I have warned you. Hope there is no game over for you.

Ghostface hangs up and looks around before calling somebody else.

Ghostface: I will make this the most memorable story of them all. You are apart of it, so stop acting and bring them to me. I will make them cry. I have plans for Sidney, no one has killed her yet, I will be the first. Whenever killers say that, the character always survives, but this time, I killed myself and now I will kill her. She will cry and then die. Who am I she will ask, but she already knows. I am

Screen cuts to black

Scene 4- Maribel is in the laundry room and hears someone coming close by and she opens the door to the garage and turns on the light and goes behind some shelfs when the door opens and Ghostface enters looks around and goes back inside and locks the door. Maribel tires the door to no success. She opens the garage and heads toward when the garage closes and she looks behind her to see Ghostface there and Maribel tries to move around when Ghostface comes running at her. Maribel hits Ghostface with a hammer and makes her way to the door when Ghostface throws a knife at her when she is stabbed in the back and falls to the ground. Ghostface jumps over her and runs in the house when Maribel opens her eye and gets up and takes the knife and runs in the house.

Scene 5- Sandy is pacing the bathroom when Ghostface comes in and Sandy screams as the camera zooms out and Ghostface comes out with a bloody knife and Sidney comes downstairs then runs upstairs again

Ghostface: Sorry Sidney, you ran up the stairs, you broke Rule 3. You will die now.

Act 5

Scene 1- Sidney hides and hears someone and gets out and stabs Ghostface. Ghostface screams and Maribel runs up and Ghostface reveals his true identity. He is Sandy

Maribel: Why? You were my friend.

Sandy: Your friend? I was not your friend. You used me. I was your slave. I did whatever you told me to do.

Sidney: What's your motive?

Sandy: Get ready... My motive was to break the clique. I will not be the dumb blonde with no brain. I refuse. I will be the ruler this time. You see?

Sidney: That's it? Just to say you are not dumb? That's crazy.

Sandy: No it's not.

Maribel: Wait, you were with us when we tried to catch Ghostface, you have an accomplice.

Sandy: Yes I do. Here she comes

Footsteps are heard and Ghostface comes in. Ghostface speaks

Ghostface: Sidney, it's been so long, I have missed you.

Sidney: Have I met you? When did I meet you?

Ghostface: The last time I met you was when you were first attacked by Ghostface. In high school. You ran upstairs dumb girl, that is why you have been attacked so much, you ran upstairs. Game over has been following you everywhere. Those boys called you, so stupid. I attacked, they were too drunk to remember anything and you escaped.

Sidney: NO, I was attacked by Stu and Billy.

Ghostface: They didn't even remember me. They thought they were hallucinating. They didn't even kill me properly. Everyone assumed I was dead when I was in a comatose state with my heart rate so slow I might have as well as been dead. I woke up years later when grave robbers were stealing my body. I survived without air since I breathed so little there was still air left in the coffin. I didn't need food since my body had plenty of nutrients and spread around the body at a very very slow rate. I wanted to have revenge. Everyone left me to die.

Sidney: You are not...

Ghostface: Your mother? Yes I am

Ghostface takes off his hood to reveal Maureen Prescott

Scene fades away

Scene 2- Tatum is sleeping when she remembers stabbing someone. She is being taken somewhere and she is fighting back. She is taken to a room and she hits Ghostface and takes off the mask to reveal Maureen Prescott.

Tatum: You are Aunt Sidney's mother aren't you?

Maureen: Yes...

Tatum: Why have you taken me here? Why?

Maureen: I wanted to see you, I want to be with you

Tatum: But you're dead. You died all those years ago.

Maureen: No, that was a misunderstanding. WIl you please be with me?

Before Tatum answers Maureen calls Tina and hangs up. Tatum looks around and sees a knife lying around. When Maureen turns around Tatum stabs her and runs.

Maureen makes another phone call

Tatum wakes up and tells Dewey straight away

Scene 3- The people are at the house when Dewey comes in and shoots at Sandy who ducks. Maureen runs and stabs Sidney twice in the stomach and runs when she is tazered. Sandy tries to go out the window when she is caught and she screams. Gale goes to Sidney and screams to get an ambulance. There are screams everywhere and everyone who disappeared is found in a cellar. Gale is seen screaming when a music is heard and shows the chaos everywhere.

Scene 4- Sidney is at the hospital being treated and Gale is talking to Maureen and Sandy. Music in background. Tatum crying Tina comforting her. etc

Scene 5- Dewey is talking to a doctor and the doctor says

Doctor: Sidney is a amazing fighter and she has survived so many attacks, but I am sorry this might be her last. She was stabbed right underneath her heart and there was a huge loss of blood. I am sorry, she might not make it we have to hope for the best.

Dewey cries and Sidney is sleeping in a bed and the movie fades to black with credits.


End file.
